You Set My Soul Alight
by JuliaCrucio
Summary: Во время сражения между Гарри и Волдемортом, проклятье имеет некоторые неприятные последствия, и они перемещаются в запертую комнату, из которой не могут выбраться.


**You Set My Soul Alight**

**Автор: Shaitanah**

**Переводчик: Cruciatus**

**Бета: Лелик-Надолго-Задумавшийся-ЧеловечеГгГ**

**Гамма: P-chan**

**Пейринг: ГП/ТР**

**Жанр: Драма/Роман**

**Рейтинг: ****R**

**Размер: миди**

**Источник: ****.net/s/3149325/1/You_Set_My_Soul_Alight**

**Саммари: Во время сражения между Гарри и Волдемортом, проклятье имеет некоторые неприятные последствия, и они перемещаются в запертую комнату, из которой не могут выбраться.**

**Глава 1. Еще один кирпич в стене.**

Первое, что увидел Гарри, когда очнулся, была пара мерцающих красных глаз, огромных как звезды, не дающая ему увидеть что-нибудь еще. Это было похоже на бред. Гарри думал, что он никогда не видел ничего столь красивого, столь выразительного и настолько страшного. А потом он узнал владельца этих глаз.

Он вытащил руку так быстро, что его палочка чуть не выколола глаз Волдеморту. Темный Лорд споткнулся и что-то неслышно прошипел. Гарри вскочил на ноги, дыхание было тяжелым и прерывистым. Он продолжал смотреть на своего врага с широко раскрытыми глазами. Ситуация начала казаться довольно глупой. Никто не пытался говорить. Ни один из них не шелохнулся. Наконец Волдеморт нарушил неловкое молчание:

- Честно, Поттер! В прошлый раз, когда мы встречались, я заметил, что ты не очень воспитан, но это…

- Что ты хочешь, что бы я сказал? – отрезал Гарри. - Привет?

Темный Лорд усмехнулся и начал ходить по комнате. Гарри следил за ним усталыми, но все же внимательными глазами. Когда Темный Лорд был полностью вне поля зрения, он нашел мгновение, чтобы осмотреть место. Это была темная пыльная комната, которая очевидно, нравилась Волдеморту, ведь Гарри услышал, как Темный Лорд пробормотал что-то вроде: «По крайней мере, у них есть вкус». Задавался вопросом, сколько времени он был без сознания - и беспомощным на милость Волдеморта! Эта мысль вызывала отвращение. Он побежал за старшим волшебником и выпалил:

- Что это за место? Одно из твоих секретных укрытий для пыток?

– Не мое.

Гарри чувствовал себя слишком усталым, чтобы задавать много вопросов. Он прислонился к стене и закрыл глаза на мгновение. Он начал вспоминать то время. Война. Встречи Ордена, планы, стратегии. Финальная битва. Гарри отвернул заплаканное лицо от многих, кто упал. Повсюду зеленый огонь. Хищная ухмылка Волдеморта. Cruciatus –Гарри потерял равновесие и упал на колени, он почувствовал тошноту, кричал, а затем бросил Avada Kedavra в Волдеморта и промахнулся...

И после этого огромная холодная пропасть открыла свои объятия и приветствовала Гарри. Он покачнулся, и падал, падал и продолжал падать...

Гарри посмотрел на Темного Лорда, который был скрыт густыми тенями, стекающими со стен, словно водопадом тьмы. Его налитые кровью глаза были устремлены на мальчика.

- Думаю, мне еще раз повезло, - устало пробормотал Гарри. Ему было не интересно, но, тем не менее, спросил: - Как это получилось?

Волдеморт пожал плечами.

- Мое проклятие… Мое смертельное проклятье, должно быть, привело к этим неприятным последствиям. Ты не то спрашиваешь. Не важно, как это получилось. Главное, как мы выберемся отсюда!

– Есть идеи?

Гарри сильнее сжал палочку. Враг, казалось, не двигался. Даже, кажется, не хотел двигаться - но, меры предосторожности могут спасти жизнь! Волдеморт внезапно засмеялся.

- Твоя магия теперь тебе не поможет, Поттер! У меня было много времени, прежде чем ты решил остаться в мире живых. Я проверил каждое заклинание, известное мне. И поверь мне, их очень много.

Голова Гарри начала болеть. Он сделал несколько глубоких, сильных вдохов и опустился на пол. Он просунул голову между колен, и молился, чтобы его не трясло. Должно быть сотрясение мозга. Дерьмо! Дерьмо! Два раза дерьмо, если подумать. Быть наедине с Волдемортом ужасно, вне всяких сомнений. Но быть больным с Волдемортом просто... неописуемо ужасно!

Гарри хотел знать, как долго он был без сознания. Но боялся спросить. Даже возможность начать разговор с Волдемортом пугала. Он надеялся, что это было неважно.

Часы проходили в тишине. Каждый раз, когда один из них двигался, ему сразу же приходилось сталкиваться с пристальным подозрительным взглядом. Волдеморт привлекал внимание Гарри чаще, ведь он нашел немного угля и использовал его, чтобы рисовать странные линии на пыльном полу. Любопытство мальчика усилилось, но он не осмелился спросить, в чем цель всех его действий. Человек, казалось, был очень занят. Чувствуя себя больным и замерзшим, остро нуждающимся во внимании, а также пытаясь не заснуть, Гарри, наконец, пробормотал:

- Значит... Ты бросил Avada Kedavra в меня?

– Впервые? – Темный Лорд даже не потрудился поднять голову. К удивлению Поттера, его голос звучал как-то мягко и тепло. В голосе не было его прежней холодности.

Гарри мысленно дал себе подзатыльник. Скоро ему действительно начнет нравиться злодей.

- И это имело непредвиденные последствия. Так что, в основном по твоей вине мы застряли здесь.

Темный Лорд внезапно поднял взгляд. Глаза стали узкими щелями, полными гнева. - Да, это мое искаженное желание на летние каникулы, знаешь ли!

Гарри немного сгорбил плечи, чтобы выглядеть менее заметным. Он искал в своей душе эмоции, но не было ни одной. Как будто чувства были заморожены. Его ничто не волновало. Что-то хорошее, что-то плохое, Джинни и Гермиона, и Рон – расплывчатая, неустанная, незначительная мечта. Гарри видел вещи такими, какими они сейчас являлись. Волдеморт был маньяком, который пытался убить его. Но Гарри нравилось быть запертым с ним. Это было правдой для них обоих.

- Почему ты не пытался убить меня? – спросил он.

– А ты хочешь? - губы Темного Лорда сложились в отвратительной улыбке. Плечи Гарри напряглись. Он обхватил пальцами свою палочку, на всякий случай. - Разве это не очевидно? Моих знаний недостаточно, чтобы выйти отсюда. Может быть, ты можешь быть полезным.

Темный Лорд продолжал рисовать линии. Гарри потерял счет времени. Его мысли остановились на том, что сейчас казалось маловажным. Начало его последнего года. Он не вернется в Хогвартс, но его это не волновало. Он никогда не был в безопасности, но, по крайней мере, раньше он никогда не был наедине с Волдемортом (конечно, за исключением более, молодого себя). Это подтолкнуло Гарри к опасному краю мечтаний и размышлений о Томе Риддле. Сколько ночей после «дополнительных занятий» с Дамблдором он молча лежал в своей постели, задаваясь вопросом, что заставило красивого, сильного юношу стать монстром, каким был Волдеморт!

Темный Лорд пристально посмотрел на Гарри. Мальчик вздрогнул, заметив его взгляд. Он двигал губами, чтобы задать вопрос, но решил воздержаться от этого. Волдеморт посмотрел вниз. Тема была закрыта, так и не начавшись.

- Что ты делаешь? - Гарри спросил, раздражаясь от звука: кусок черного мела неприятно заскрипел, соприкоснувшись с половицами.

- Честно говоря, Поттер, ты очень похож на своего отца!

Гарри сглотнул, холодный пот капал по затылку. Он стиснул зубы, и низкое рычание послышалось в его голосе. Он ненавидел, когда люди напоминали ему о Джеймсе. Джеймс умер. Умер, умер, умер!

Ты так похож на отца. За исключением глаз. Глаза мамины. Сириус, Люпин - все! Все были так добры, чтобы напомнить ему об этом. Но Гарри никогда не знал своих родителей. Он был лишен этой привилегии. Он не мог смотреть в очаровательные глаза матери и сравнивать их цвет с его собственным. Он не мог стоять перед Джеймсом и видеть точную копию самого себя, ту, которой все восхищаются. Все, что у него было несколько старых фотографий и довольно разочаровывающий образ отца заимствованные из думосброса Снейпа.

– Никогда не говори о нем! – прошипел Гарри.

Темный Лорд (Нет, пора прекратить называть его так. Прежде всего, так его называли только Пожирателей смерти, и, во-вторых, он просто человек. Гарри смотрел ни на кого иного как на человека, лишенного ужасного мифа. Он просто много работал, чтобы украсить себя этим) перенес взгляд на мальчика. Его немного удивила его реакция. Неужели этим можно было так легко обидеть?

– Почему?

- Ты не имеешь права! Ты – Не – Имеешь – Права! – и заплакал. Он не мог понять, что случилось. У него были ситуации хуже, чем эта.

Он смеялся и плакал одновременно. Должно быть, он сошел с ума. Слезы текли по его щекам и были на вкус, как кровь, он решительно проглотил их и возвратился к крику. Он подавил звериное желание кричать, шуметь и выразить всю свою боль. Его горло было в огне. Он хрипел и, найдя невероятно смешной звук, чуть не задохнулся от смеха.

Наконец, он почувствовал странное облегчение.

Волдеморт бросил на него прохладный взгляд. - Все? Тогда, я полагаю, давай подумаем о нашем выходе.

- Я ненавижу тебя, - устало сказал Гарри.

- Я знаю, - простота этого заявления тронула Гарри. В конце концов, все между ними было настолько простым, настолько черно-белым. Ненависть Гарри началась от трагедии его детства плюс склонность Волдеморта к уничтожению.

Гарри улыбнулся.

- Что я могу сделать? - спросил он.

Волдеморт подозвал мальчика к его рисунку. Им, оказалась, огромная, сложная пентаграмма, очень сильное волшебство. В абсолютной тишине Гарри следил за Волдемортом, как тот прослеживал схемы своими бумажно-белыми пальцами и старался запомнить все трудные слова Волдеморта. Мальчик был умен, хотя его считают пустым, безмозглым и тупым. "Из него вышел бы хороший учитель", пришла такая мысль. Гарри спрашивал себя, почему, в конце концов, Дамблдор не дал ему эту работу. Была ли это взаимная неприязнь? Были ли мотивы? Это не имеет значения. Профессор Дамблдор исчез, как Сириус, как и его родители, как и тысячи жертв Волдеморта. Растворенные в ничто.

Гарри встал и отошел назад, твердо уставившись на Темного Лорда. Заклинание еще не было закончено. Гарри сел и начал работать над своей частью мозаики.

Волдеморт усмехнулся.

- Да, Поттер. Не поворачивайся спиной ко мне.

Мальчик проигнорировал насмешку. Холодное, спокойное чувство распространяется в его груди, окружает его сердце, и он позволил себе искупаться в нем. Он погружается в ее безопасность. Он не позволит эмоциям сбить себя со своей цели.


End file.
